Agente James
by latinVortex
Summary: ORIGINAL. La Srita. Ave ha dejado a sus alumnos un ensayo de cómo imaginan su futuro dentro de 10 años. Jimmy hará uso de la ciencia para hacer un rápido viaje en el tiempo y averiguarlo. ONESHOT.


La idea surgió mientras imaginaba uno de las mil profesiones que Jimmy podía tener de adulto. Espero les guste la idea y la imagen de portada (hecha por mí, claro jeje). James; afamado científico y agente secreto de medio tiempo.

ADVERTENCIA; este fic contiene malos chistes, algunos (varios) clichés, y no es muy elaborado jaja. Pero espero que aún así puedan disfrutarlo aunque sea un poquitín. c:

* * *

**Agente encubierto**

* * *

"Así eeees, Libby. El puma es uno de los pocos felinos que carecen de rugiiiido," se escuchó decir a la Srita. Ave mientras era seguida del escandaloso sonido del timbre que indicaba el término de las clases. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie en unos instantes mientras recogían sus mochilas.

"Esperen, niños." interrumpió con un graznido la maestra. "No olviden traer para mañana su ensayo de 'Cómo piensan que será su estilo de vida dentro de 10 años' grawwwwk", se pausó, "¡Y no quiero nada de Ultralords en él, Sheen!", gritó hacia el hiperactivo para finalizar.

Todos los estudiantes salieron del aula. Los tres amigops se encaminaban hacia la salida de la escuela Lindbergh.

"¿Nada de Ultralord?" exclamó Sheen. "¿Y cómo espera que escriba ese ensayo? Es imposible imaginarme el futuro sin mi colección de figuras de acción, dvds, y las películas de Ultralord!" se retorció de dolor de solo decirlo.

"No lo sé, Sheen. Yo creo que hay mucho futuro si te olvidas de…", se pausó el pelirrojo ante la feroz mirada de su amigo hiperactivo.

"¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo, gordo!", se irritó, dándole sacudidas a Carl.

Tras una pausa, el muchacho de anteojos se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo quien todo este tiempo sostenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Y tu que piensas, Jimmy? ¿Crees que dentro de 10 años ya tengas citas románticas?"

Jimmy hizo una mueca de asco ante esa pregunta. "Nah, nada de eso, Carl", hizo una pausa. "Estoy seguro de que este genio tiene un gran futuro lleno de ciencia, acción, y aventuras."

Sheen soltó unas risitas. "A menos que tengas el mismo futuro que vimos cuando Libby era dictadora," completó el mexicano.

Carl intentó aguantarse la risa, pero terminó soltando unos ronquidos. "Sí," comenzó a burlarse el pelirrojo. "Fue divertido verte gritar cuando apareció Cindy y tu yo del futuro diciendo que estaban ca–", Jimmy se apresuró a cubrirle la boca al ver que susodicha pelirrubia se encontraba pasando cerca de ellos.

"¡CANTANDO!", terminó de decir el genio con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba a la rubia.

Cindy solo le lanzó una mirada sospechosa y siguió su camino con Libby.

Jimmy soltó un respiro de alivio. "¡Quedamos que no hablaríamos de ello!", les reclamó mascullando entre dientes.

Sheen se carcajeaba. "No creo que puedas tener un futuro peor que ese, Jimmy", comenzó a decir. "Aunque mi yo adulto en ese futuro era increíble! ¡Ya sé por dónde comenzar mi ensayo! Ja Já"

"Yo también tengo muchas ideas.", roncó Carl. "

"Bueno amigos, pueden hacer la tarea como simples estudiantes mortaless o pueden acompañarme a hacer un pequeño viaje en el tiempo," dijo el genio con orgullo. "Primero le haré unas modificaciones al cronoarco y después podemos sumergirnos hacia el futuro para ver que hacen nuestros yo's dentro de 10 años."

"Ultra wow, Jimmy!", comentó Sheen. "Aunque hay un problema en tu plan," señaló.

"¿Cuál?", interrogó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡La maratón de Ultralord en la televisión!" dijo Sheen con un resplandor de emoción en sus ojos y apresurándose hacia su casa. "¡Nos vemos mañana, amigos!"

El pelirrojo un poco dudoso también se excusó. "Yo también paso esta vez, Jimmy. Ya sabes que me mareo con los viajes en el tiempo."

"Está bien…" comentó Jimmy. "Iré sólo. Tendrá que ser un viaje rápido" finalizó, desplegando las alas de su jetpack. "Bueno, ¡Hasta mañana, Carl!" gritó una vez levantando el vuelo y encaminándose hacia su laboratorio.

Más tarde, Jimmy finalizaba los últimos ajustes a su cronoarco.

"… Haberlo convertido en generador de gusanos no fue una gran idea, Goddard" comentaba el genio hacia su perro robot. "Le puedo dar un mejor uso si permanece con su sistema anterior." Finalizaba el castaño mientras conectaba los últimos fusibles del aparato. Una espiral de energía color violeta emanaba del centro del cronoarco. Jimmy fijo la fecha destino y activó el localizador de adn para ubicar a su yo del futuro. El aparato comenzó a hacer su búsqueda y señaló una ubicación en el mapa terráqueo.

"¡Allí estoy!" exclamó de emoción. Volteó hacia su perro robot. "No demoraré mucho Goddard. Configuré al Cronoarco para hacer un viaje de una hora en tiempo futuro y regresar a tan solo un minuto en tiempo presente. El regreso al pasado se activará en cuanto la hora termine, y estaré a tiempo para la cena" le guiñó el ojo y sonriente acarició el frío metal del canino. "Estaré de regreso en un instante, no te preocupes" sonrió y activó el cronometro de su muñeca.

Se quitó de encima su bata de laboratorio y de un salto se apresuró hacia la espiral de energía que en un milisegundo lo transportó dentro de un vórtice de espacio tiempo hacia el futuro. Una mezcla de gravedad cero le envolvió hasta detenerse a mitad del aire, y caer de golpe al suelo.

"Gravedad, nunca me fallas," se quejó el genio sobándose la retaguardia.

Se encontraba en una habitación repleta de oscuridad y cachivaches apilados uno sobre de otros. Examinó su alrededor, intentando encontrar el camino correcto hacia su yo adulto pero no daba con nada entre semejante montón de basura cubriendo el suelo.

"¿Pero qué es este lugar?", exclamó para sí.

Fue un pequeño alarido a la distancia que le dio una pista hacia donde dirigirse. Con su reloj, disparó un par de rayos láser que destruyeron la basura que se interponía en su camino, para abrirse pasó en línea recta hacia donde escuchó aquella voz.

De entre el humo pudo apreciar un pequeño foco de luz que alumbraba una silla a mitad de aquella habitación. Fue hasta que el humo se disipó que dio forma a aquella figura. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Era él mismo!

Su cabello castaño lo tenía elegantemente peinado hacia un lado, vestía un traje negro que era complementado con una corbata azul que llevaba su típico átomo, y un par de zapatos oscuros. Se apresuró hacia él. Estaba inconsciente. Atado de pies y manos con brazaletes de alta resistencia.

"¡¿Futuro yo?!" exclamó el pequeño Jimmy mientras intentaba despertarlo con sacudidas. Trás un par de alaridos, comenzó a ver respuesta de su yo adulto. "No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí," le prometió, mientras con su láser le ayudaba a cortar las ataduras de sus pies.

"Agh, ah…, ¿qué?", susurraba mientras recuperaba conciencia. Al vislumbrar una versión miniatura de sí mismo, soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Muy bien, profesor. Hasta ahora me tiene sorprendido. Que buen clon ha hecho, excelente trabajo," decía, hablándole al vacío, "pero a la próxima vez, por favor, no le haga la cabeza tan grande, está muy exagerada," se mofó el joven mientras miraba a susodicho clon. "Oye, no olvides desatarme las manos," le ordenó.

"No soy tu clon. Soy yo, es decir, ¡tú!. Jimmy Neutrón. Vengo del pasado." afirmó Jimmy mientras comenzaba a usar su laser en las ataduras de las manos.

"¿Del pasado? Pero entonces, ¿no eres un clon creado por el profesor…–" se pausó James.

"¿Profesor?", repitió el joven Jimmy. "¿Te refieres a…"

"¡Calamitous!", exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Al escuchar aquella voz, Jimmy se ocultó rápidamente detrás de la silla que tenía aprisionado a su yo futuro.

Tras unos instantes, de pronto, un robot rojo muy oxidado y con varios daños visibles en la armadura apareció en la habitación.

"¿Que ocurre, Sr. Neutrón?", le interrogó el robot. "¿Tan joven y hablando solo?… No es ese un principio de es– ah, uh, uhm. ¿Cuál es la palabra?"

James roló los ojos ante la familiar situación. "¿No está muy viejo para ser villano, Profesor? ¿No ha pensado en… no lo sé… retirarse?" se mofó nuevamente.

Jimmy comenzó a presionar unos pequeños botones sigilosamente en su reloj para aumentar la intensidad de su rayo láser mientras su yo adulto manejaba la situación.

"Si, muy astuto, Neutrón. Pero no puedo pagar esos lujos" comenzó a excusarse el robot mientras se aproximaba hacia su víctima, "Es por ello que antes, debo apoderarme de todo el dinero del área… ah, uhm… ¿comienza con L?"

James soltó un suspiro, mientras su yo pequeño salía de su escondite.

"¡Limítrofe!" exclamó disparando varios rayos hacia el robot, quien salió volando por el impacto.

Jimmy aprovechó para desatar a su yo adulto. No demoró mucho para que Calamitous recuperara el equilibrio y procediera la persecución de su peor pesadilla.

"¡No escaparás, Neutrón!" gritó y posteriormente comenzó a lanzar una oleada de disparos láseres verdes hacia los dos genios que huían a pasos agigantados de él.

Escudándose con las pilas de basura, James también arremetía con algunos rayos láser de su propio reloj. Jimmy estallaba de preguntas con semejante alboroto.

"¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? ¿No teníamos a Calamitous bajo prisión? ¿Por qué llevas ese traje elegante? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Esta es la gran acción que hay en mi futuro? ¿Calamitous? Sheen estaba en un error, sí había un peor futuro que aquel–"

"Oh, tranquilízate, Jimmy", dijo su viejo yo. "Solo es una misión de la BTSO… Es pan comido," dijo sonriente, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño aparato que lanzó hacia Calamitous y estallaba para posteriormente seguía haciendo conversación con su joven yo. "Y a ti, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Sigo trabajando para la BTSO? ¡Fantástico!" exclamó Jimmy. "Vine para hacer un ensayo acerca de lo increíble que es mi futuro dentro de 10 años!", continuó diciendo con una gran sonrisa que brillaba de la emoción. "Y dime, Jimmy, ¿qué otras cosas increíbles haces en el futuro?"

James sonrió. "Hey, recuerdo ese ensayo." Sonrió un poco nostálgico. "¿Te parece si terminamos con Calamitous, y luego continuamos conversando?", sugirió sacando otro invento de su bolsillo. Un destello en sus ojos reveló el misterio. Era una versión mejorada del generador quantum. Aquel invento que había usado para sacarle la malteada por la nariz a Cindy y a Libby.

Calamitous se aproximaba disparando otra oleada de lasers hacia el genio.

"¡James Neutrón, no puedes esconderte de mi, soy, soy–"

"Sí, sí, lo sé," le interrumpió James, con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía de su escondite para enfrentarse a su némesis. "Eres un… bebé", exclamó mientras apuntaba el generador hacia el robot de Calamitous y este retrocedía en el tiempo de manera aislada a su alrededor. La armadura corroída recuperaba su brillo y pronto, comenzaba a caer en partes. Todo se desarmaba. Y Calamitous que se encontraba en su interior también se vio afectado por el cambio, retrocediendo hasta llegar a ser un pequeño infante.

Jimmy observaba la escena maravillado por lo grandioso que era su yo del futuro.

"¿Y ahora que haremos con él?" preguntó.

"La BTSO tendrá que encargarse de ahora en adelante." contestó, "Muy bien, chicos, ha sido una misión exitosa, sáquenlo de aquí," dijo James a través del intercomunicador de su muñequera.

En un par de instantes la organización secreta apareció en escena y el Comandante Baker, quien ahora llevaba un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, se aproximó hasta James.

"Como siempre, buen trabajo, Neutrón. Le felicito," señaló el Comandante con su profunda voz, mientras el personal se encargaba de llevarse a bebé Calamitous con ellos. "Ahora es turno de la BTSO de instruir a esta joven mente."

"Esperemos que esta vez aprenda a hablar bien," se mofó James.

"No esperemos milagros," respondió el comandante también burlándose.

Jimmy seguía observando desde lejos mientras su otro yo se encargaba de la situación.

"Bueno, jefe, es momento de retirarme, tengo otros asuntos que atender."

"Entendido, Sr. Neutrón. Estaré esperando su reporte para mañana," se despidió el comandante.

"¡Santo Heinsenberg," exclamaba Jimmy aproximándosele. "¡En verdad seguimos siendo agentes especiales de la BTSO! ¡No esperaba menos de ti," le comentaba a su otro yo mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida de aquélla guarida de Calamitous. "¿Qué más cosas haces en este futuro? ¡Tienes que contarme!" preguntaba ansiosamente el castaño.

James sonrió arrogantemente. "Bien, ¿veamos, por qué parte comienzo? Pues debo admitir que ya tengo éxito en la comunidad científica, hasta ahora he obtenido unos 12 premios nobel, y este año espero conseguir otros 27 más," presumía, mientras le ayudaba a su pequeño yo a subir a la motoslide.

"¡Wow!" Jimmy estaba maravillado. "Y dime, futuro yo ¿qué haces en un día normal?"

"Bien," comenzó a decir James, encendiendo la moto y dirigiéndose hacia casa. "Tengo una estricta agenda que seguir diariamente: tras despertar debo ejercitarme, estudiar, ir a la universidad, trabajar en el laboratorio, encargarme de varios proyectos ultrasecretos para el gobierno, ser agente secreto de medio tiempo, socializar un poco y luego dormir. ¿Eso te sirve para tu ensayo?"

"¡Es fantástico! Claro que sí. Es justo lo que quería escuchar", exclamaba el ojos azules. "Quisiera que este futuro llegue pronto," dijo ansioso. "Y cuéntame, ¿qué es de–" Fue interrumpido por un pitido de su reloj que alertaba que le quedaban unos escasos segundos de tiempo en el futuro.

"¡Oh no! Se me ha acabado el tiempo. Debo volver para cenar…"  
James miró también su reloj. "¡Cenar! Es verdad, yo también debo volver…"

"Entonces, supongo que es la despedida…" articuló el joven.

"No te preocupes, si necesitas algo de que hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme," le contestó su otro yo.

Jimmy sonrió. "Hacer este viaje fue una buena idea." Comenzó a decir. "Me alegra que no hubiese nada de niñas en nuestra agenda, era algo que me preocupaba, eso distrae a la mente científica."

James soltó una risa nerviosa. "Sí, eso hace."

El pitido del reloj de Jimmy se hizo más intenso. James se frenó. Y de pronto, el mismo vórtice de energía que había traído a Jimmy al futuro apareció y desvaneció al joven de aquella zona de espacio tiempo.

De vuelta al presente, Jimmy le contaba a Goddard todo lo ocurrido. y no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a escribir su ensayo: Cómo pienso que será mi vida dentro de 10 años. Por Jimmy Neutrón.

"Espera a que les cuente a Carl y Sheen. ¡Qué envidia sentirán cuando se enteren que sigo siendo un agente secreto." soltó unas risas. La emoción de saber que tenía un buen futuro por delante era desbordante. El éxito en la comunidad científica, y una vida llena de acción y aventura era lo único que pedía. Y pensar que faltaban poco menos de diez años para ello.

Mientras tanto, su yo del futuro se adentraba a su vieja casa club. Vox activó el transporte que le llevaba al fondo de su laboratorio. Al aterrizar sobre el suelo se acomodó su corbata azul, evaluó su aliento y se aproximó hacia su computadora personal.

Antes de llegar a su silla giratoria, se percató rápidamente de un fino contorno que ahí se encontraba y esto le hizo sonreír.

"Perdón, ¿me demoré mucho?" preguntó un poco nervioso.

"Yo diría que me hiciste esperar demasido," comentó una voz femenina. Giró la silla para revelar a una hermosa pelirrubia de ojos verdes que traía un hermoso vestido corto blanco. Se puso de pie y se aproximó hacia el genio. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día, James?"

Él se rió, y con sus brazos rodeó su cadera.. "No me lo vas a creer, pero… he tenido un pequeño deja-vu…", finalizó, aproximando sus labios sobre los de la chica. Sus pensamientos fluían con la corriente._ No demorará mucho en darse cuenta de que esto no es una sola distracción; es pura inspiración._  
...

* * *

Ahora sí; los reviews se aprecían mucho :) ... Sé que fue algo monótono pero preferí publicarlo ahora o nunca xD.


End file.
